


Bring You the Moon

by dollylux



Series: Fic Advent Calendar 2015: Siblings, Husbands, Lovely Ladies, and Other Miscreants [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Body Worship, Emotional Sex, First Time, Frat Boy Jared, Love at First Sight, M/M, Shy Jensen, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frat boy Jared is knocked flat on his ass by a chance encounter with a beautiful stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring You the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> day fourteen | prompt: snowman
> 
> y'all. i have no idea what happened here. there is no excuse for this. please just know THIS WAS NOT WHAT I HAD PLANNED. this was supposed to be all bros and snowdicks and maybe some rough, doggy-style sex at the foot of jared's squeaky bed. 
> 
> but instead... there's this.

“Catch, bro!”

Jared whirls around on instinct, his hands out while he searches around to find whatever it is he’s supposed to be catching. 

He sees it a second too late.

His face is mauled by a massive, wet snowball. He _feels_ how stupid his face looks, hears the ridiculous, concerned moan he lets out the second before it happens.

His frat brothers explode with laughter.

“Fuckers,” he mutters, rubbing his now frozen, aching cheek free of sloshy snow. “So not cool.”

“You’re so cute when you’re mad, Jay,” Chad says cheerfully, smacking him on the back a little too hard. “That’s what you get for being late.”

“For mandatory playing in the snow?” Jared tugs his warm knit hat, making sure to cover his ears, the tiny knot of his low bun poking out at the back. He looks around at the sprawl of their yard where there are piles of snow already started, his brothers working alone and in pairs at each of them. “What are y’all doin’ anyway?”

“Makin’ snowdicks,” Rosey announces, his grin so proud that Jared can tell it was his idea. 

Jared puts his hands on his hips, his competitive spirit rising up at the news. 

“Snowdicks, huh?” he muses to himself.

 

Forty-five minutes later, he’s got a dick going that is nearly six feet tall, with ridiculously massive balls that extend almost three feet out. Each. He’s got headphones on, his gloves off so he can dip his hands into the bowl of water that lets him sculpt the fat head of his big snowcock, and he’s only vaguely aware of the crowd that’s gathered around them, specifically him, to watch.

He startles at a tap on his shoulder, and he pulls off one of his headphones while he glances over. Chad.

“Dude,” Chad says, deadpan, his eyes narrowed. “Why you gotta show off?”

Jared squints at him before looking over at his giant, frozen cock, and the smile that pulls at his mouth is absolutely unavoidable. He shrugs, wiping one of his now numb, dripping hands off on his coat.

“I’m just--”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees his audience. There’s a gaggle of girls watching him, enrapt, all of them breaking into flirtatious, pleased smiles when he looks over.

“Hiiii,” they chorus, breathy and waving with little wiggles of their fingers. Jared grins and shakes his head, jostled when Chad bumps him with his shoulder.

“You see that? This thing’s a pussy magnet,” Chad says under his breath, giving the girls a casual chin-nod before turning back to Jared. “Dude. Lemme help.”

Jared snorts and shoves him away, making sure to be gentle because Chad is a stringbean and Jared always forgets how strong he is.

“Aren’t you worried how gay it’ll look if you’re rubbin’ your hands all over my dick?” He makes sure to say it loud enough that the girls hear. Chad’s eyes are unnaturally huge, drawn out of their squint by Jared’s betrayal.

“ _Dude_ ,” he says, obviously hurt.

Jared grins and shakes his head, leaving the earbud out but turning back to his now epic snow sculpture.

He still hasn’t found a way to tell Chad (or anybody else) that he’s gayer than two dudes making a snowdick together.

He’s working on the veins of the dick now, making sure the one underneath is thick and visible even in pure white snow, and he’s kinda really aroused and focused because he actually jumps when he hears a voice from very close.

“Wow.”

He looks over out of the corner of his eyes, not really planning on giving whoever it is any more attention than a wink, but, oh. Goddamn.

God _damn_.

It’s a boy, one with a mouth so juicy and pink it has to taste sweet, with big, bottom-boy green eyes behind black-rimmed glasses, with freckles dusting over his flushed cheeks. Even his fucking nose is cute. 

Jared just stares, his mouth a little open, hand all but frozen to his snowdick.

“Is this a self-portrait?” the boy asks, turning his gaze from Jared’s creation to meet his eyes. His lashes are longer than any girl’s, his little pale blue knit cap pulled down low and close, trying to keep him warm on this frozen day. Jared blinks at him, a sound caught in his throat that thankfully doesn’t escape because it’s most definitely a whimper.

The boy is gazing up at Jared from under those eyelashes now, a small, knowing smile on his face; Jared’s having a hard time hiding the fact that he already wants him.

“You wanna find out?” Jared manages, tucking his hands into the pockets of his coat to try and warm them up. He turns to look at the boy now, taking a step closer to him, loving that he’s tall but Jared’s taller.

The boy shrugs, a smile pulling at the right side of his mouth, and he looks down at the space between them like he’s shy.

“The heat’s busted in my dorm. Maybe I can come in and warm up?” He looks hopeful now, shrugging his bag up onto his shoulder and snuggling down into his dark blue scarf. Jared isn’t blinking, isn’t breathing, can’t really do much of anything but nod in a single, jerky movement.

The house is all but empty, and Jared doesn’t have the presence of mind to apologize for how filthy the place is. There had been a party last night, and the house still hasn’t recovered from it.

“I’m Jensen,” the boy says behind him as they make their way up the stairs. The name makes Jared smile. Of course it’s a unique name, one that makes this boy stand out, just like the rest of him. 

“Jared,” he replies, hitting the top step and opening the first door on the left and stepping inside.

Jensen follows, pushing the door closed and sliding the lock on it without looking. It is actually warm in here, and Jared tugs his hat off and starts unbuttoning his coat, hoping Jensen isn’t paying too much attention to how flushed his face is.

Jensen strips down to a grey sweater with a wide neck and black jeans, his hair long enough to tuck behind his ears and a golden blonde that reminds Jared of warmth and summer and lusting after heated, tanned skin. He’s so beautiful and so delicately dressed that he looks androgynous, and it makes Jared immediately protective of him, makes him eager to get his hands on all that soft skin.

“Jared?” 

Jensen is walking up to him, backing Jared up against the bed, looking like a velvet-soft sex kitten with the way his hips are moving in his fitted sweater, with the hunger in those warm green eyes.

“Shit,” Jared breathes, the back of his knees hitting the bed. He sits down on it and stares up at Jensen now, understanding how people become zealots for gods, why they sacrifice themselves as a show of devotion. He’s known this boy for all of five minutes and he’s ready to bleed for him.

Jensen climbs into his lap, straddling him and sliding up tight against Jared’s body. Jared slides his hands down to Jensen’s soft thighs, pulling him as close as he can get, still gazing up at him in silence while Jensen strokes over his cheek, pushing a hand back into Jared’s hair and shaking it out of the small, messy bun.

“Warm me up,” Jensen says, soft and simple, wrapping his arms around Jared’s neck and tipping his face down so that their mouth are close, so sweetly close.

Jared kisses him because he has no choice, because he has never wanted anything more in his life, and he feels like he’s just delved into some warm secret, just tucked his tongue into a hidden heaven the world has kept away from the knowledge of man until now. Until now, until him.

His hands grow almost desperate, sliding up from Jensen’s thighs to his hips where he squeezes over his sweater and then to his waist, hands nearly spanning the whole of it as he pulls him into a pretty, deep arch. His tongue explores Jensen’s mouth like he’s colonizing it, licking at the textures and flavors of him, drinking down the quiet sounds Jensen makes when he does certain things. He laps over his teeth, the tip of his tongue sliding into a space between two of them, licking at slick gum, and it occurs to him now, for the first time: _this is real, he’s real. I’m not making him up. I’m not dreaming._

He sucks on Jensen’s mouth, opening his eyes to look down at it between kisses, staring at how lush it gets, how intimately pink the more attention it gets, at how swollen it is from Jared’s obsession to plunder it completely.

“Kiss my neck,” Jensen murmurs against his lips, slick and silken and warm. “Kiss my throat.”

Jared tucks his face to do just that, mouth sliding down Jensen’s chin to get to it. The sigh he gets in response is beautiful, the way Jensen shifts on top of him, the most gorgeous weight on his already throbbing dick, the way his whole body simultaneously tightens up and melts where he’s curled around Jared, holding him like he’s the precious one.

“Just like that,” Jensen whispers in between breathless kisses to Jared’s sweaty forehead, one of his hands tangling in the back of his hair. “So good, Jared.”

Jared kisses at the graceful column of it, his tongue dancing along the hollow of his pale throat, mouth firming up to suck just beneath the curve of Jensen’s jaw, right over the flushed skin of his pulsepoint. He continues down to nose at the base of his throat, at the dip of his clavicle and over the line of his collarbone, tugging at the neck of his sweater until it’s hanging off one shoulder, exposing the whole, pale curve of it that is absolutely starry with freckles.  
He’s more beautiful, more fragile than anything Jared’s ever seen; as delicate as a moth wing and as overwhelmingly stunning as a crystal clear night sky. He’s the expanse of the Milky Way, he’s a full moon, he’s the comfort of finding constellations you’ve picked out your whole life. 

Jared is in love, completely in love. It should terrify him, should be impossible, but it only makes him calmer, makes him more aware, makes him savor.

He helps Jensen out of his sweater and pulls off his own worn long sleeved t-shirt, leaving him exposed and bare-chested in front of a boy for the first time ever. He doesn’t admit it, doesn’t dare say it out loud, but there’s something about the kindness in Jensen’s eyes when they find his own after they’re both stripped down to their underwear that makes him think he knows, somehow.

“What do you want?” Jared asks him when he gets Jensen back in his lap, when he can rub at the dip of his back, at the long line of his spine with his bare hands. “What do you need me to do?”

Jensen smiles, leaning in to nuzzle at Jared’s scruffy face at the same time he pushes on him, guiding him to lie back on the bed. Jared goes willingly, of course he does, can only stare when Jensen slides down his body a little, his warm, pink mouth opening up to kiss at Jared’s nipple.

He jerks with a gasp, hands flying up to rub across Jensen’s shoulders, squeezing gently at the back of his neck. Jensen laps at him, tongue catching on the dark hair around his nipple, flicking until it’s shuddering hard and then he’s sucking on it. 

Jared groans, his eyes rolling back in his head before they slip closed. His hips buck up, cock dragging through dangerously thin cotton against Jensen’s stomach, and it feels like Jensen is sucking every single part of him, that he’s drawing Jared’s entire body right into his beautiful mouth.

“Please,” he manages, not even really aware that he’s begging, that he’s shaking under Jensen, that he’s soaking Jensen’s stomach with slick even through his underwear. All he knows is that Jensen doesn’t tease, doesn’t abuse the complete power he has over Jared, just kisses down his tensed, twitching stomach and runs his tongue over the wiry hair of his happy trail while he pulls his underwear down.

“Perfect,” Jensen sighs in a hot rush all over his thickly swaying cock, a syrupy strand of slick connecting the tip of it to his hipbone where it was resting. 

Jared whines, just a quiet puppy-whimper of anticipation, almost terrified because he knows how good this is going to be, knows it in his bones, and he doesn’t know if he’s going to survive it.

Jensen’s mouth wraps around him and within a single second, Jared’s life changes. It’s a series of firsts, this whole experience, but this is the one that unravels him.

His dick is worked like Jensen is consecrating it, like what he’s doing is sacred, like he’s been waiting to do this his entire life. Jared tucks his fingers into the long soft of Jensen’s hair and melts back into the bed, his chin trembling with emotion while Jensen takes him into his body, into his satin mouth and his throat, the wet, pulling sounds of it like poetry instead of filth, like a hymn, not sacrilege.

He can feel the curled cradle of Jensen’s tongue, the impossible softness of the roof of his mouth, the careful, inward tuck of his honeyed lips. He feels utterly held, like it’s safe here, right now, to fall apart.

He claps a hand over his mouth, sobbing against the press of his own palm, as he comes. He bucks hard, his first violence here but Jensen moans for it, grips Jared’s hips tight and keeps him where he is, buried in Jensen’s throat. It explodes out of him in a frenzied rush, gush after unending gush but he just can’t stop, can’t stop the way his cock jerks against Jensen’s tongue so he can flood him, give him all of him, give him everything.

Jensen holds him in his mouth for the longest time, suckles on him until Jared is too soft to stay, until he slips out of Jensen’s mouth, soaked with spit and come and utterly spent. His eyes are still closed when he feels Jensen straddle him again, feels their stomachs press together, feels Jensen’s creamy lips mouthing at his chin and finally slide hot and hungry against his own.

“Show me what to do,” Jared breathes against his lips, eyes sliding open to gaze up at him, dazed and dreamy. Jensen’s hair has fallen down in long, blond strands around his face, his eyes heavily lidded, pupils blown, his mouth an absolute sin. He reaches for Jared’s right hand, pressing a kiss to his fingertips before he just holds his mouth open and drips spit onto his fingers, only stopping when there’s enough puddled on them for Jared to rub them together, slick them up.

Jensen guides Jared’s hand behind his own body, his arm twisting to help Jared’s hand down into the back of his tiny, tight boxer briefs, over the unfathomably soft plush of his ass and straight down between his cheeks, the source of all the heat Jared can feel radiating from Jensen’s body.

“Give me two. Middle and ring,” Jensen says, low and breathless. He uses his own hand to push Jared’s in closer, to nudge at Jared’s fingers, to make them rub over his hole that is bare and smooth and feels like the most delicate pink under his soaked fingertips. 

Jared watches him, memorizes the way Jensen flushes hot all over, obsesses over the thick sweep of lashes against his star-dusted, pale cheeks, with the way his lips are parted to pant close, so close to Jared’s mouth. He pushes his fingers in against Jensen’s hole and massages at it, tenders it, begs it to let him in.

When he breaches Jensen’s body, he lets out the most delicious, broken sound, spills it right over Jared’s mouth, every inch of him trembling on top of him. Jared grips Jensen’s thigh with his other hand, palm against the thick back of it to squeeze and haul him up closer, to guide Jensen’s hips into the rut and grind they’re mindlessly working at while Jared starts to finger him.

Jared feels him so clearly, the outline of his sweet cock against his tight stomach through his underwear, can feel him leaking like a girl would as he pushes desperately against Jared’s body, chasing his own orgasm much faster than Jared wants him to; he never, ever wants this to end.

“Your hands,” Jensen whispers, bottom lip catching on Jared’s top one. Jared pushes in and out as steady and deep as he can, tucking his long fingers in until his knuckles are catching on the stretched rim of Jensen’s hole, letting them spread out inside of him before he pulls back out only to dive back in, obsessed with the warm, tight furnace inside of him.

Jared kisses at Jensen’s slack mouth while they move and push together, he licks at the spit gathered on his tongue, sucks at his fat bottom lip just because he can. He’s pulling sounds out of Jensen now that he never knew boys could make, those deep, punched-out sounds that are absolutely vulnerable, that only come from being invaded, from being taken.

And Jared is taking him.

Jensen comes in a quiet hush of breath into his mouth, warmth spreading along Jared’s stomach where he comes in his briefs. His hole is choked up tight around Jared’s still-digging fingers, his insides convulsing in throbbing, desperate pulses and Jared just can’t stop, can’t keep his hand still, can’t stop trying to carve his way into Jensen’s body hand-first.

“Keep them in,” Jensen mumbles against his lips as he relaxes on top of Jared, lovely and boneless and deliciously warm. “Let me tighten up around you. Want you to feel it.”

Jared wraps his other arm around Jensen’s back, keeping him right where he is while his fingers fall still inside of him, staying tucked into Jensen’s wet heat, just feeling him. Jensen kisses him, his turn to lick into Jared’s mouth, to taste him from the inside out, to draw his tongue into a dance until they are so soft against each other that Jared swears they’ve finally merged. Finally.

“Wanted you for months,” Jensen tells him, a secret between kisses. Jared’s fingers tremble inside of him as he opens his eyes again. Their lashes tangle like the rest of them. “Dreamt about you just like this. About you holding me like you love me.”

“Like this?” Jared asks, so intense the words tremble against Jensen’s lips. His hand sweeps across Jensen’s flushed back, along the notches of his spine. Jensen smiles, his fingers dancing along Jared’s hairline, slick with sweat and tucking his hair behind his ear.

“Just like this,” Jensen says before he kisses Jared again, solemn as a vow.


End file.
